


One day I'll fly away

by Granadina



Category: The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: M/M, Moulin Rouge AU, tumblr moodboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26352037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Granadina/pseuds/Granadina
Summary: Nicky is the courtesan who loves the poor writer. Yusuf is the poor writer who didn't say his own name letting him think for the good part of 40 minutes that he was the evil king.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Kudos: 20





	One day I'll fly away

  


Nicolo has been working for Mr. Copley what it feels like an eternity. But he can’t complaint that much, he has a roof over his head and the days of almost dying of starvation are in the past. 

So when Copley tells him a new partner will be joining the business, Nicolo only smiles and asks Nile to please get ready the pink dress _and please don’t let me faint, i beg you_. He is ready to impress this Mr. Merrick and close the deal. 

But in the preparations for the grand night Nicolo forgets to ask the most basic question: how does Merrik look? 

And if in another part of the city Booker is almost done convicing Yusuf to talk to Copley to get funds for his art… Well, how in the world was Nicolo supposed to know? 

_He was gettting tortured with that stupid corset._

_-_

_“You have the ability to turn something so ordinary in something beautiful,” whispers Nicolo, letting his fingers touch the drawing. But his touch is so soft, that it would make you think that something so delicate will make that beauty disappear.  
_

_“Nicolo, you are more than extraordinary,” says Yusuf, with a pain in his heart. How is it possible that this man, this beautiful, kindest, and the most extraordinary man he has ever met can’t see that the beauty of the drawing is just an ilussion of the real beauty of his soul? That Yusuf will need at least a thousand years to give Nicolo’s beauty justice?_

**Author's Note:**

> [ _Check the original :D_ ](https://acropaquia.tumblr.com/post/628656283635089408/moulin-rouge-au-moodboard)  
> So sorry if some parts don't make sense, i speak spanish, not english haha


End file.
